1. Field
Embodiments relate to an optical laminate film, a backlight unit including the same, and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) may be used as flat panel displays for applications, e.g., mobile phones, PDAs, computers, TVs, and other information display devices, and may have merits, e.g., compactness, light weight, low power consumption, and the like.
Although the liquid crystal displays may have various characteristics according to applications thereof, it is generally desirable to have, e.g., high brightness, wide viewing angle, low energy consumption, compactness, light weight, and the like. In particular, the LCDs should have high brightness.
High brightness of the LCD may be accomplished by increasing brightness of a light source per se or by increasing light utilization efficiency. However, increasing the brightness of the light source may increase energy consumption. Further, increasing light utilization efficiency may accomplish high brightness without increasing energy consumption.
To increase light utilization efficiency, light emitted from a backlight unit may be recycled into available polarized light that is not absorbed into LCD elements, thereby increasing the brightness.